


New Morning

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lots and lots of kisses, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Watching the Sunrise, bob loves sleep, but he loves george even more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: Bob experiences the best way one can wake up in the morning





	New Morning

The beeping of his alarm clock wakes him, the sheets soft against his naked skin, and George opens his eyes, smiling softly at the sleeping figure next to him.

“Pssst, Bob, wake up.”

Bob grumbles and reaches out to blindly pat George’s face mumbling something unintelligible but George catches the word sleep in there somewhere.

“Let’s go watch the sunrise.” He plants his chin onto his his hand and watches Bob’s closed eyelids.

“Bobbyyyyyy,” he drawls out, singsong. Bob scrunches his nose at him and buries his face in George’s chest. He’s tempted to hold Bob close like this forever, just buried in his warmth but this is the first time the two of them have had the house to each other in a while, and George wants to make it special.

He pushes Bob onto his back, crawls over him, and starts peppering his face with tiny kisses.

“C'mon” a kiss to his nose “Bob” then to his cheek “Get” another kiss “Your” the other cheek “Lazy” his chin “Arse” his forehead “Up!”

Bob is giggling by the time he finishes, trying to push him off, but he doesn’t relent until Bob opens his baby blues, soft with sleep and doe-eyed.

Before he realizes what’s happening, Bob rolls them both over so he’s on top, leans down, and devours his mouth with a kiss that leaves him awed and dizzy. Then he pulls off and gets out of bed.

“Get dressed Georgie, thought you wanted to see the sunset?”

“You tease!” he accuses breathlessly. Bob grins at him cheekily then bends over to grab a pair of boxers, which George is pretty sure are his, but finds that he doesn’t mind at all. He admires the view for a moment, then drags himself out of the bed as well.

He’s certainly glad he did, as now they’re laying in the grass, Bob’s head pillowed on his chest, watching the dark blue hues of the sky turn red in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
